The Dream
by Dixiewinxwrites12
Summary: A collection of various One shots. My disclaimers are included, Authors note explains. T Rated because i am unsure of where this is going.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers- Important Notice-Please Do Not post my stories to face book, Twitter or any other social networking site; I will consider that as stealing and\or plagiarism I ask that you respect my wishes!

And the only things I own are the OCs and the plots.

(**A\N- I am back with a series of one shots based off of a dream I had! Enjoy!)**

Chapter 1-The Rocker and the Equestrian

(Hallie Claire's Point of View)

I thought that it was going to be a typical riding practice in the indoor arena. I was practicing my barrel pattern, when I heard this man singing. It was a voice that I recognized, but I was not sure if it was a dream or real. I decided to go and investigate. My trainer looked at me and gave me some help with my dismount. After I took off my spurs and helmet, I headed outside.

(Jericho's Point of View)

I heard footsteps approaching the stage, I made a motion towards my band to stop playing, and they got my gesture and quickly stopped. I looked towards the entrance and I saw this woman in Ariat polo-_she must be an equestrian_, I thought quickly and she was also in wrangler jeans. I smiled, because once I walked up towards her, she started fixing her hair; to make it less noticeable that she had a helmet on previously. She sighed and looked up and said, "Oh, My-it's true! I love your band!" as she then introduces herself as Hallie. A couple seconds later, our roadie had stopped and played "Love and Affection" by Def Leppard.

(Hallie's Point of View)

When I realized Def Leppard was playing, Jericho took my hand and took me to the back and handed me backstage passes for the evening and then we kissed.

I am glad that my trainer decided that we went that arena that night, and if your wondering, I won that competion, and Chris came and cheered me on.

(**A\N-hope you enjoyed that, There is more to come in the coming days. Links to outfits can be located on my profile :D) **


	2. Chapter 2-The Record Store incident

Chapter 2

**(A\N-here's another Chapter for you guys to enjoy)**

I was on my way to work when I stopped in a local record store to browse for a certain album (CD). It was very early, so I basically was the only customer in there, but I still had a strange feeling like someone was watching me. I work as a paralegal and we were working on this high profile case. I finally located the CD I wanted to buy when this guy caught my eye. But then, I noticed one of the clients that I was asked to work with, and I could feel the panic come to my eyes once I recognized him. The mysterious stranger came to my side and said quickly and quietly, "I am Seth Rollins, and I will help you." I was stunned, but then he grabbed my hand and we were lucky that we had already paid. As soon as we got into Seth's Dodge and I let out a sigh, and hoped no one would find out about this at the legal office I worked for. I sighed and as I got buckled in, I said, "Seth, what am I going to do? How am I supposed to explain a stranger dropping me off at the office?" He chuckled and said, "Well, just tell them that a new friend helped you out." I smiled and handed him a note as I entered the office building that said-_"Hope to see you again… loved this time with you and hope to see you soon. Love, Hallie._

He smiled as he drove away, towards the arena. He told Roman his story, he couldn't believe it. A few weeks later, he received a fan letter-he recognized the handwriting immediately, he wrote her back.

**(A\N-Hope you enjoyed, I will be using the same OC unless otherwise stated.)**


	3. Chapter 3-Dolph's Kiss

The Wild and the Young- Dolph Ziggler

(**A\N-Please review and Enjoy-You also get a glimpse of Hallie's past) **

I was heading to the catering area, when I thought that I heard yelling coming from behind a locked door. As I was finishing my salad, to get myself ready for commentary, I noticed that Dolph seemed extremely more stressed than usual. He walked up towards me and sat down and then whispered something in my ear, and kissed me! Needless to say, I was in shock, but I knew that should go along with it because I saw a camera near the table I was sitting at. He took me by the hand and said, "Shall we?" I smiled and said, "We shall". Tonight, Big E wasn't at ringside due to a family emergency. Dolph's opponent was Kane, I was actually scared for the first time in my life due to the fact that Kane could confuse me with AJ and something might happen. I knew however, that the sleeper hold was a powerful move and could bring him down, or so I hoped. I quickly took a seat, taking the briefcase and skipped to the area where Matt Striker was. I decided if I stayed quiet during the match, then no one would recognize the problems that AJ and Dolph were currently having. Until, that is Daniel Bryan showed up. "_Hallie, why are you out here"?, he said._ Well, Daniel-you know that Dolph and I were friends back in OVW, so I am just helping him out. I smiled once again, and then skipped around the ring, like AJ does and then Ziggler got the pin. I immediately got in the ring when the ref raised his hand and said, _"This has been a fun evening, hasn't it been, Show off"? _He smiled and Kissed me again and said, _"That it has, Rocker."_


	4. Chapter 4-And the Dashing one

Chapter 4

I was usually the first one to the hotel, but this time I was late. I approached the hotel when Cody tapped me on the shoulder, and then looked at the receptionist, saying "She with me." When we finally got to the room we were assigned, I said, "What's going to happen if Damien will find out"? He paused and said, he won't because you're going to accompany me to the ring. But if the shield comes, run because I don't want you hurt.

I nodded and we played video games for a while until I heard a knock at the door. I looked at Cody, and he let Mark in. I sighed quietly. I had the song, "Fire in the water" in my head as we approached the ring later that night. Cody looked at me and said, "You okay, what's wrong?" I breathed deep and said, I can't do this, not tonight". But it was too late, Smoke and mirrors had been cued. I went out there with Cody, and just has I predicted, the Shield came. I slowly got in the ring, due to the fact I had a Cam Walker on from bruising my toe. I could hear Cody's pleas for me to get out of the ring, and those fell upon deaf ears-I had to do this, I had to show the Shield that I wasn't just eye-candy. Both Roman and Seth, had looks on their faces like they didn't want to do Dean's bidding, but did anyway. Cody tried to prevent it, but I can say that I was the first diva to get power bombed by the Shield.


	5. Chapter 5-and Team Hell No

Chapter 5

**(A\N-Sorry for the long wait, but my old flash drive ran out of room and I had to replace it. Excuse errors.)**

During Raw, I knew that Wrestlemania fever was in the air, but I didn't realize this would happen. I was preparing for my match with Brie Bella, hoping that I wouldn't have the "twin magic" pulled on me. I was being cued when I accidently bumped into Kane. I also knew that he didn't look too happy. "Hi, Kane" I said while keeping my voice calm, as hard as it was. I started walking away when his booming voice stopped me. _"I know that Cody and Damien are going to be at ringside, you need Daniel and me._ Then he smiled as I said, "Shall we"? When I did my entrance, I could feel myself being pushed violently by my hair, I also heard the ref trying to coax Brie, or Nikki to stop. Eventually she did, but then Daniel and Kane started fighting at ringside. Then, I was in Brie's submission hold when I felt myself being pulled into a turnbuckle. I sighed, caught my breath and quickly and swiftly clotheslined Brie, and then I heard Daniel screaming. I personally did not know what to make of it-but then I realized why. Damien was on the top rope even though Scott (the ref) had already rang the bell and the Bella's were disqualified. I couldn't move quickly enough, and I was hit with his signature move, "Terminus". I saw Kane quickly enter the ring, and he was angry as Daniel came into the ring to ask if I was alright, which I was I just was so sore. That was the night the new storyline was created, I was asked to be Team Hell No's Valet and Daniel Bryan's on-screen girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6-A Girls Day

Chapter 6

**(A\N-Sorry for Delay, Blame my other muses).**

(The previous day-Today was an off day and Vince had told us, (The divas) we could do anything that we wanted to.)

The rest of the divas had paired up with their friends, all except AJ and me. She had the same interest, and I wanted to get to know her on a friendship basis. We skipped to my Red Kia, and I learned that she liked classic Rock and had distaste for today's boy bands, but she liked 90s music as well, and that made me crack a smile because that was the kind of music I was raised on, besides rock. Our first stop was a shoe store because; according to AJ I needed to new shoes. I groaned inwardly as we approached the shoe store. I had found a pair of Multicolored Bob's I liked, and decided to buy those when AJ piped up and said, "What makes you think that those would make good wrestling shoes?" she gestured to my Bob's box and handed me a Converse box, and after I felt comfortable in them, she helped me decide on a color. "Oh my goodness Hallie! These would make a great color choice as she held up a box with purple converses in them; I decided to get both pairs of shoes. When we returned to the house show, Both Punk and Rollins noticed a change in both of our demeanors when AJ's theme was cued, and she and I went to compete in a tag team match with the Bellas. We won because AJ had sensed they were doing the so-called Twin Magic on us. We even convinced Triple H that we should have a shot at the Women's Tag Team Titles, We won against the Bellas, and we headlined Wrestlemania.


	7. Chapter 7-A Confidence Boost

Chapter 7

I noticed a camera crew cutting promos with Yoshi, and I had been his fan for a very long time and I was naturally curious. Tonight I was visiting NXT with Chris Jericho and I was scheduled to fight Summer Rae, and I was actually excited. Even so, I knew that Summer knew my weak points and would capitalize on them. "_What I am I going to do, Owen?"_ I thought quickly when I heard a voice say, "_you're going to do what you always do, you're going to remain strong and show the NXT Rookies you're someone to be reckoned with. _I smiled and said to myself, "Thanks."

I heard Yoshi come in and I decided to take one last gulp of Poweraide, and as he took my hand and lead me to the ring he said, "That wasn't Owen who said those things, It was me." I smiled and said, "It means a lot for you to say this, Yoshi. When Lillian was introducing me, Yoshi kissed me on the cheek.


End file.
